legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
FR: Boy's Night Part 3/Transcript
(Having left the Karaoke bar, the boys hop back on their bikes and prepare to head back into the city for more of what Daniel has planned) Calvin: So what's next Daniel. Daniel: Hmm let's see... (Pulls out his list) Ah, there's an action movie playing in the movie threater soon. Let's head there. Jack: Let's get going. I don't want to miss the previews. (The Boy's all ride their bikes toward the Canterlot Mall so they can go into its Movie Threater. They are seen walking toward the threater) Daniel: So guys, feel free to order anything you want snack wise. Its all on me. Preston: You don't have to do that Danny. Daniel: No but I want to. Really don't worry about it. I've more then enough money to burn. Nathan: You'd best be careful where you say that Danny. I'm a pirate after all. (The group all laughs except for Masaru who looks annoyed. David is just watching him) Masaru: ..... You gonna keep staring at me all day? (David stares for a moment more before going back to the rest of the group. They are all seen in the threater.) Nagisa: Never been to a movie theater before... Brody: Well no better first time then with friends right? Masaru: Whatever... David:... (As they all order their some popcorn or candy and some drinks the group heads into the threater. Much to Jack's relief he gets to see the previews) Jack: Well we got some interesting movies coming out. Daniel: Yeah. I gotta remember to tell Cloe about some of these. Nathan: I wonder if I should take Marion to see that horror one? Preston: I wouldn't. Levi: Yeah Cloe might kill you for that. Nathan: Yeeeeah good point. I really don't want to piss off the psychic girl. Brody: What about you two? See anything good? Nagisa: Hmm... Nothing really caught my interest really. But maybe Kotoko might find something interesting. Masaru: I really don't care. They're all gonna be stupid, just like this movie. Nathan: What is this movie about anyway? Daniel: Its a murder mystery movie. Its like the 4th one in a row in some short series of movies. Masaru: How something stupid like this got 4 movies is beyond me. David: The movie hasn't even started yet, you don't know its gonna be stupid. Masaru: Yes I do. David: You gonna be like this all night? Masaru: You got something you wanna say? Calvin: Guys! Shh! The movie's starting. (True to Calvin's words the movie begins. The movie playing shows a murder mystery, where someone was found dead in a room locked from the inside.) Jack: (Whispers) A locked room mystery... This should be good. Nathan: (Whispers) I don't know I have a bad feeling about who the killer might be... (They continue to watch as the group of friends investigate the crime. They notice broken glass on the floor, two head injuries on the victim, blood on their lips and a name on a magazine covered in blood) Calvin: (Whispers) That might their name on the magazine but no way they killed them. Levi: (Whispers) Head injuries don't cause someone to vomit blood. Masaru: They were poisoned. They killed themselves. (The boys all turn to Masaru in shock. Some of the people overheard him and glare at him) Masaru: What? Its so obvious. Nathan: Well.... Thanks for killing the mystery for us... (Later the movie shows that the victim did in fact kill themselves. They had drank poison, wanting to sacrifice themselves in the hopes that they could save the rest of the group, and get them to work together to defeat the mastermind behind the whole thing which brought some people to tears) (The boys are seen leaving the Canterlot Mall) Preston: That movie was... Sad... Nathan: I would have liked it better if Masaru didn't ruin the mystery. Masaru: Oh big deal. Nagisa you saw the outcome didn;'t you? Nagisa: Well I- David: Even IF Nagisa saw the results, you didn't need to pretty much ruin the movie for everyone. Masaru: Oh you starting shit again? David: I'm not starting anything. You've been starting stuff all damn night! Daniel: Um guys? Masaru: (Gets right in David's face) You got something to say to me!? David: Yeah I do! What the hell is your problem?! This whole night you've been acting like a major asshole! This night is suppose to be for fun! Masaru: Well maybe I'd be inclind to have more fun if someone didn't look at me like I was a freak! David The hell's that suppose to mean!? Brody: David Masaru calm down- Masaru: I've seen the way you've looked at me after you and my brother talked at that arcade. You think I'm some kind of freak or a monster. You think I'll end up burning this whole goddamn city down. David: Its not my fault you have such an uncontrollable temper. Masaru: (Flares up) Temper!? Nagisa: Masaru stop! Don't- Masaru: I've frankly had enough of you Mr. High and Mighty Leader of the E-10! You think just because your the leader you can assume you know shit about me!? Well let me tell you right now: You don't! (Shoves David) David:...... Shove me. See what happens. Masaru: Matawa nani?! Watashi ga surunara, anata wa nani o suru tsumoridesu, ha~a~tsu! Nani! (Shoves David) Anatadesu! (Shoves David) Shimasu! (Shoves David) Sore ni tsuite?! (Or what?! What are you gonna do if I do, huh!? What! Are you! Gonna do! About it?!) Nagisa: Masaru, mō sore o nokku! (Masaru, knock it off already!) Masaru: Anata wa korekara, Nagisa! Kore wa watashi ni totte wa- (You stay out of this, Nagisa! This is be bewteen me and-) (Suddenly David thrusts his arm forward and shoves Masaru. However, he uses his super strength in his shove, resulting in Masaru going flying backwards and into a car. Near by people see this and scream and run away) David: I warned you.... Daniel: David! Brody: Why did you do that!? David: If he wants to act like a punk, fine! But I won't stand there and take it! Nathan: Yeah but you might have pissed him off with that. (Over with Masaru he opens his eyes and glares at David. Fire starts appear and he pulls himself out of the car. He glares for a moment before he charges at David. Everything goes in slow motion as Masaru is seen nearing David who just stands there with a glare. The others look in shock by this. Everything resume when Masaru throws a firey punch that David catches. Despite the flames, David is unfazed by fire due to his super strength) (Masaru throws another punch that David catches. Masaru lets out a roar as he tries to over power David. After a few moments David throws a kick that knocks Masaru away) Brody: Guys stop! What are you doing!? (David ignores Brody as he charges at Masaru who starts to get back up. David then grabs Masaru) David: Let's take this outside the city! (David pulls his arms back and chucks Masaru HIGH into the air) Daniel: David stop! You can't- (Still ignoring his friends David suddenly leaps HIGH into the air after Masaru. As he nears Masaru he throws a punch that knocks Masaru even further outside the city. David lands on a roof stop and jumps again after Masaru) Nagisa: We gotta stop them! Before its too late! Preston: Come on let's move! (The boys all hop on their bikes and follow after where David and Masaru went. Over with Masaru he is seen falling and screaming as he nears and crashes into the ground. Masaru groans in pain as he stands back. He then notices David coming toward the ground. David lands in a super hero landing style and stands back up glaring at Masaru) David: Now that we are away from the city, (cracks knuckles) let's do this. Masaru: (Eye twitches) I.... am gonna put you in the GROUND!!! (Flares up) (David and Masaru charge at each and begin to exchange several super fasts punches, Masaru's fists being on fire. Masaru manages to land a punch that pushes David back. Masaru begins to shoot fire at David who jumps or steps back side to side in an effort to avoid them. Masaru meantime moves forward each time he fires) Masaru: Come on! You gonna just keep dodging!?! (Masaru fires yet another fire ball but David does something unexpected. He preforms a spin kick, hits the fire ball, resulting in it being sent back at Masaru, who grunts in pain at being hit by the attack. David uses this chance to run up and land a couple of punches at Masaru. As he takes more and more damage, Masaru anger raises and hsi fire seems to grow hotter) Masaru: rrrrraAAAHHH!!! (Releases a large amount of fire that pushes David back) David: You done holding back yet?! Masaru: I'LL BURN YOU ALIVE!!!! (Creates a big fire ball and throws it at DAvid with surprising speed that catches David off guard as he hit by it) David: Gah! Damn it! ..... All right.... No more playing around.... (David begins to glow in a red aura. He and Masaru glare at other before they both let out a massive battle cry. Masaru with a brust of fire charges forward and David does the same. Camera cuts to a fire away position as they see a firey streak and a red streak charge and slam into each other and move away to different spots where they attack. The red streak being David and the fire being Masaru. Camera cuts back to Masaru and David who are throwing non stop punches and kicks going faster and faster) (Masaru throws another punch which David dodges. David uses this chance to throw a gut punch. Masaru lets out a loud groan of pain by this. David throws a couple more punchs in Masaru's face. Masaru tries to counterattack but David dodges, grabs Masaru's arm throws him behind him. Masaru recovers quickly, charges at David who jumps and kicks Masaru into the ground. David grabs Masaru's leg and chucks him away) (Masaru gets back up bruise and beaten and heavily panting when he sees David charging at him. David's red aura goes into his fist and David throws it. Masaru is hit by this super powered up punched and sent into a near by rock formation that explodes when Masaru entered it) David: (panting slightly) There... We're done. (David hears the sounds of motorcycles coming and hes sees Daniel and the other who look less then pleased) Jack: David what the hell did you do!? David: Look I didn't start this, Masaru- Nathan: You're BOTH total morons! You pretty much ruined our boys night with that stupid fight of yours! Nagisa: David I warned you earlier! You have no idea what happens when Masaru gets angry! And you decide to fight him!? Are you stupid!? Levi: Whoa. Never seen Nagisa lose his cool like that. Nagisa: You're just lucky that Masaru was knocked before he really got angry or- (Suddenly the group takes notices of some loud groans of pain they turn their attention to Masaru who is back on his feet and steam is coming off him as he holds his head) Nagisa: ....Oh no.... Masaru: (Growls loudly) David.... Johnson...... (Fire around begins to expand) Nagisa: (Prepares an ice blast) MASARU STOP!!! (Nagisa shoots his ice blast as Masaru which is about to hit him. But it was a second too late as Masaru's eyes shoot open.) Masaru: RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Releases a giant tornado of fire all round him that melts the ice blast) (The boys back away by this sudden tornado of fire) Brody: What the?! Nagisa: No..... Not again...... Jack: Holy crap what's going on!? Nagisa: Its happening... Its happening again.... David: He's gonna burn the city down with that! Nagisa: No... Worse.... (The boys turn their attention to Nagisa) Nagisa: One day.... We'll we were captives of the IMC.... They pushed us too far for Masaru's taste... His anger.... His anger reach a peak no one could have seen was possible.... And it caused Masaru to become something.... Daniel: Become something??? What??? (Suddenly a giant hand seeming made of lava rock and fire shoots out of the tornado) Nagisa: A monster..... (A second giant hand shoots out. Follow by a giant foot and then another. Soon.... A creature made of pure fire about 9 feet tall stands up. The tornado of fire vanishes as the creature appears) David: That's.... Masaru.... Nagisa: Yes...... And now.... He'll kill us all..... Masaru: (Inhuman monsterous roar) (Smash cut to black) TO BE CONTINED......... Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 16